Natal com Vampiros
by Bruna cm Yamashina
Summary: No primeiro natal de Bella com os Cullen, tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse um detalhe...! Presente de natal para as Yamashinas e Dakotta!


**N.A.: Olá Twiligthers! Bem essa oneshot é um presentinho de natal atrasado, bem atrasado, para minhas quatro maninhas maravilhosas Nattie, Mimy, Ma e Kiki Yamashina e também para minha xará-gêmea Bruninha! E para todos vocês...**

**E desculpem os erros gramáticais, mas como minhas revisoras são as presenteadas, ficou sem revisão.**

**Feliz Ano-Novo e um ótimo 2009!!**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura**

**Bruna Yamashina**

**Natal com Vampiros**

**23 de Dezembro**

Eu corria tentando não tropeçar em meus próprios pés e não atropelar ninguém.

Parei, indo ao encontro da enorme parede que eu chamava de Emmett, ele riu ensurdecidamente.

- Bellinha, seja cuidadosa! Quer que Edward arranque meu coro em plena véspera de Natal? - Ele riu de novo, dessa vez da coloração que tomou meu rosto. Edward dera milhões de instruções de como Emmett deveria se comportar comigo, e alertou-o outros milhões, que ele estava responsável por zelar pela minha segurança, e ameaçou-o mais alguns milhões sobre o destino que lhe era reservado se algo acontecesse comigo. E as poucas palavras que meu ouvido humano foram capazes de captar, bastaram para que eu presumisse que Emmett deveria _mesmo_ cuidar bem de mim, apezar de eu considerar Edward, meu namorado vampiro, incapaz de realizar as façanhas que prometera, ainda mais contra Emmett, um de seus irmãos preferidos.

Eu acenei com a cabeça para meu "cunhado" e vasculhei com o olhar para me certificar que ninguém vira nosso barulhento esbarrão. Emmett me segurou pelo braço quando cambaleei, tropeçando no pé do mostruário, ele concordava com Edward no que se tratava de minha falta de coordenação, e talento único de atrair perigo. Emmett também me considerava a humana incapaz de se guiar. _Ótimo!_ Pensei comigo mesma, então o bichinho de estimação dos Cullen têm sete babás.

Tentei me concentrar no meu objetivo, chamei Emmett indicando um painel pintado à oléo, figuras meio distorcidas e cores exuberantes, ele fez uma careta. - Não acho que arte moderna agrada o Edward, Bells.

- Eu também não, mas... - Suspirei alto. Eu só tinha trinta e poucas horas para encontrar o presente perfeito para o meu namorado perfeito.

Nós dois entramos numa loja de cd's e Emmett saiu correndo para aqueles aparelhos onde se escuta o cd, fui ao seu encontro e me arrependi no mesmo minuto que ele começou a se remexer e cantarolar I'm Too Sexy. Dei soquinhos em seu enorme braço, tentando, sem sucesso, faze-lô prestar atenção em mim. Considerei, ridiculamente, usar de força bruta, mas que chances eu teria contra meu irmaozão? Emmett, amavel como só ele, sempre me incentivava, estupidamente, a acretidar em minha força interior e usá-la, mas era óbvio que numa luta contra Emmett, eu facilmente seria vencida.

Ele ria com minha reação enfurecida, aliás, ele sempre ria de todas minhas reações. _Muito humanas._ Ele me zuava.

Arrastei minha companhia até a prateleira e apresentei várias capas dos cds, que eu considerava uma opção. Emmett renegou todos, desde Red Hot Chilli Pepers à Debussy, ele me lembrou que cento e oito anos são o suficiente para reunir uma demasiadamente extensa coletânea de suas bandas preferidas.

Joguei a cabeça para frente e novamente, Emmett riu, minha raiva por não encontrar nada adequado para Edward veio a tona, despejando-se completa em Emmett. Não sei se eu fui muito indelicada, ou se ele estava apenas fazendo manha, mas o grandalhão e sentimental vampiro me deu as costas e rumou para seu Jepp. Eu, falhamente, tentei alçanca-lo, mas só parei quando seus braços me seguraram antes que eu me espativasse contra o monstruoso carro.

- Em, me desculpe! Eu sinto muito mesmo...Só estou revoltada por...Ah, Em, você foi ótimo! A culpa é minha, eu escolhi vir com você, pois ninguém conhece o Edward melhor... - Seu enorme e pesado braço posou em meu ombro. Eu estremeci, involuntáriamente.

- Bella, quer dizer que sou seu preferido? - Sua voz tinha uma entonação séria, mas seu olhar era brincalhão. - Quer dizer que, posso falar para Alice que eu sou o seu preferido?! - Eu não sabia se ele estava tirando com a minha cara, ou se ele realmente iria querer tirar o posto de Alice. Oh, que Deus o ajude, se ele o fizer.

Eu acenei, resignada. - Em, vamos embora! - Subi, ou melhor fui colocada, no Jepp e partimos, em uma velocidade absurda, para a residência dos Cullen.

Lá o espírito natalino era quase palpável. Eu tenho que admitir que me surpreendi, afinal vampiros comemoram o natal? Não comentei com ninguém de minha nova família, apenas notei o quanto cada um deles parecia estar envolvido pelas comemorações. Carlisle foi quem sugeriu a idéia de sediar a ceia, Esme estava empolgadíssima preparando a ceia, Rosalie e Alice se encarregaram de montar a árvore de natal e enfeitar cada metro quadrado da casa, Jasper e Edward se habilitaram para tirar toda neve da porta e do jardim, e Emmett, bom, Em estava de babá.

Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer, realmente estava feliz. Era o primeiro Natal de verdade que eu teria, minha mãe e eu costumavamos ceiar uma bela pizza, pois todos os perus que tentamos assar sempre davam errado, sempre forá só eu e Reené, nos últimos tivemos o Phil, mas esse ano seria a primeira vez que Reené, Phil, Charlie e eu iriamos passar juntos, junto com a minha nova família, os Cullen.

Os preparativos estavam a milhão, assim que Emmett estacionou na garagem parcialmente encoberta de neve, Edward veio até nós, ele me carregou em seus braços até uma superficie plana e seca. Edward depositou-me no chão, mantendo seu braço envolta da minha cintura, tentei me esticar e alçancar seus lábios, mas ele fora mais rápido. Só o leve roçar de sua respiração em meu pescoço já me fizera arrepiar, ele riu e voltou para ajudar Jasper, que atacava Emmett com bolas de neve rápidas e precisas.

Eu suspirei, vendo meu namorado vampiro perfeito se afastar. Entrei decidida a encontrar um presente que fizesse jus a sua perfeição.

**manhã do 24 de Dezembro**

Quando abri os olhos, minha visão estava embaçada e minha cabeça latejava. Eu _realmente_ odeio o inverno. Me arrastei até o banheiro e encarei minha face no espelho: olhos lacrimejantes, nariz vermelho e lábios secos. Um resfriado em plena véspera natalina, oh sim, bons preságios certamente, pensei irônicamente.

Me vesti lentamente, lembrei de usar uma grossa meia-calça por baixo dos jeans, luvas pretas e um enorme e pesado casaco. Desci animadamente ao ouvir o soar da campainha e lá estava Alice, com seu enorme e brilhante sorriso e suas fabulosas roupas fashionistas. Me despedi de Charlie e entrei no Porshe amarelo de minha cunhada, Alice, como sempre um passo a frente de qualquer um, prevera que eu não tomaria café-da-manhã e comprara um copo de café do Starbucks e cookis amantegados.

- Você precisa estar disposta, vamos ter uma longa manhã. - Ela me avisou, enfatizando o longa.

- Não consegue _ver_ o que o Edward gostaria de ganhar? - eu perguntei inocentemente, e sua risada musical me bastou como resposta.

A viagem até o shopping de Seattle teria sido demorada, se Alice, como uma dos Cullen, não dirigesse enloquecidamente. Paramos no estacionamento do subsolo, e caminhados, sempre pela sombra, até as escadas rolantes que davam acesso as lojas. O fervilhão de pessoas me aqueceu, Alice me imitando tirou seu casaco, e nós começamos nossa jornada pelos estreitos e compridos corredores, deixe que ela me guiasse, afinal a visão vampiríca de Alice era muito superior a qualquer gps.

Entramos em várias lojas de cds e usei o argumento de Emmett, fomos em livrarias, megastors, e acabamos nos rendedo a M. Officer, onde enchemos seis sacolas com roupas femininas. Perdemos quase uma hora no provador, e fomos para o caixa. Alice insistiu em me dar de presente a saia de veludo verde-escuro que eu tinha provado, e eu me rendi, aceitando, ela também comprou um xale rosa-bebê para Rosalie, uma calça preta para Esme e mais alguns itens para si própria.

Demos mais voltas e a convenci a escolher um par de sapatos para eu lhe dar de presente, e já era hora do almoço quando voltamos para Forks. Alice estacionou na porta de minha casa e me ajudou a levar as sacolas para o meu quarto, ela acabou ficando e me ajudando a embrulhar os presentes. Separei os dos Cullen em duas sacolas, o de minha mãe e Phil couberam numa única e o de Charlie em outra, olhei satisfeita para as sacolas, mas o presente mais importante ainda não havia sido providenciado.

Alice foi embora logo depois que meu estomago exigiu almoço, eu fritei batatas e bife, esperando que minha fome aguentasse até a hora da ceia. Decidi esperar a fritura assentar, antes de tomar banho, então me esparramei na cama, tentando processar algum presente que eu pudesse oferecer ao meu Edward. Tinha que ser alguma coisa especial, afinal além de sua perfeição externa, Edward tinha a contuda de um perfeito cavalheiro, e nesse ano em que eu tive a sorte de ser sua escolhida, ele demonstrou a sinceridade de seus sentimentos em diferentes formas e aspectos, desde o salvamento do vampiro sádico James à serenatas secretas que ele fizerá ao pé de meu ouvido, para me fazer dormir. Pensar no quão Edward era maravilhoso como namorado só me revoltava por não poder ofecer nenhum presente de natal, que fosse capaz de transmitir, pelo menos uma parte, do meu amor por ele.

Me virei na cama e meus olhos pausaram no porta-retrato da minha comôda, a fotografia que eu e Edward tiramos no nosso primeiro baile, o fotográfo muito gentilmente cortara minha perna engessada e focara nossos rostos. Eu no vestido azul de Alice e Edward mais belo que nunca de preto, nossas mãos entrelaçadas e estavamos claramente muito felizes. Tirei a foto do porta-retrato e fiquei olhando-a por algum tempo, me perguntei se Edward tinha uma cópia e me lembrei que eu pedira para ficar com ela.

Então a idéia veio a minha mente, peguei uma caneta na gaveta e um rascunho.

**24 de Dezembro, Véspera de Natal**

Edward e Carlisle se ofereceram para nos buscar na casa de Charlie, porque a minha picape ou a radiopatrulia de Charlie não acomodariam eu, Reneé, Phil e Charlie, além do fato que só eu sabia o caminho para a casa dos Cullen, e Edward não queria que eu dirigisse no escuro pela irregular estrada que levara a sua casa. Todos aceitamos e Charlie e eu fomos na Mercedes com Carlisle, minha mãe e Phil no Volvo com Edward, eles, surpreendentemente para mim ao menos, dirigiram numa velocidade normal, fazendo a viagem, que eu estava acostumada a fazer em menos de alguns minutos, demorar bastante.

Quando finalmente chegamos, eu escorregei no gelo seco ao descer do carro, Carlisle e Charlie me conduziram até a porta, abafando as risadas as custas de minha falta de equilíbrio. Esme nos recebeu com um enorme sorriso de satisfação, na sala de estar Alice e Jasper nos esperavam.

- Eu vi vocês chegando. - Alice anunciou me abraçando.

- Viu? - Minha mãe indagou, incrédula e confusa a pequena figura de Alice.

Ela riu graciosamente. - Oops...Eu quis dizer, _ouvi_ vocês chegando. O barulho dos carros... - Minha melhor amiga se justificou, dando de ombros. Renneé ignorou e aceitou, Alice era tão adorável que qualquer coisa que ela dissese Reneé e Charlie aceitariam facilmente.

Edward passou seu braço por minha cintura, encostando o topo de minha cabeça em seu queixo rígido. Presumi que eles tinham caçado, pois os olhos deles estavam no mais puro dourado, mas mesmo assim sangue humano mexia com a sede, olhei para Jasper e ele parecia controlado, apezar de não falar muito, imaginei que ele tentava não respirar. Carlisle estava ótimo como sempre, Esme, Alice e Edward mantinham-se a uma distância segura de meus pais, princilpamente do meu padrasto, _sangue novo_, Emmett me explicará no dia anterior. Me perguntei onde ele e Rosalie estariam.

Esme e Reneé ficaram comentando sobre a decoração da casa, enquanto Jasper amenizava os estranhos sentimentos entre Phil e Charlie durante a conversa com Carlisle e Edward, Alice e eu ficamos sentadas no enorme sofá, encarando a neve pela janela.

Logo Rosalie e Emmett se juntaram a nós, ela fabulosa e perfeita como sempre, e Em, bem Emmett continuava muito grande. Rosalie e eu estavamos numa estranha amizade e cordialidade, Emmett se divertiu fazendo piadas como Bella, a Rena do nariz vermelho, referindo-se as caractéristicas físicas de meu resfriado. Eu ignorei todas as vezes que ele me chamou por Rodolf, enquanto todos os outros riam, por fim concordei em usar a tiara de rena, fazendo Emmett realizar-se tirando fotos, e Alice não perdeu a oportunidade de registrar tudo em vídeo, ela já tinha se preparado, afinal, ela já tinha _visto_ tudo.

Ceiamos a meia-noite, os Cullen engolindo com sacríficio, mas a comida de Esme estava muito boa. Sentamos espalhados pela sala na entrega de presentes, Carlisle como o anfitrião começou. Ele presenteou sua amada Esme com a reforma de num novo comôdo, onde ela poderia cultivar suas plantas, para Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e eu ele deu incríveis conjutos de roupas. A troca de presentes continuou, Alice ganhará um novo notebook, Rosalie uma penteadeira que ela escolherá, Emmett uma nova televisão, Jasper a coleção de Artur Conan Doyle que ele havia pedido, Edward ganhara um novo piano de cauda, muito superior em qualidade ao antigo, Reneé e ele embalaram numa longa conversa sobre pianos e música clássica. Charlie ganhará aquele kit de pescaria, Phil deu a todos nós uniformes de sua liga de baseball, eu entregei os meus, deixando o Edward por último, exatamente como ele fizerá comigo.

Nós dois pedimos linceça e fomos até a varanda, seus olhos pausaram nos meus por algum tempo, não sei dizer quanto, Edward me faz perder a noção do mundo em nossa volta, quando ficamos concentrados um no outro, nem meu nervossismo pelo presente, ou a geada fria que nos atingia, me fez tirar os olhos dele, estamos completamente alheios a qualquer outra coisa. Sua melodiosa voz me chamou. - Faz idéia de como é difícil escolher um presente para você? - Dessa eu tive que rir, ao menos eu não fui a única a ter essa dificuldade. Edward me acompanhou nas risadas, mas ele logo voltou. - Leia primeiro o cartão. - Ele me indicou o envelope em suas mãos.

_**" Existem mil maneiras de dizer que te amo,**_

_**está é apenas uma delas.**_

_**Te amarei por toda a eternidade, pois apenas uma vida ao seu lado é pouco para tanto amor.**_

_**Seu e para sempre seu**_

_**Edward "**_

- Edward...

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ele passou seus dedos finos e gélidos por meus rosto, enxugando-as. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me esticara uma caixinha.

- Eu sei que você não quer casar, e sei o quão será dificil te fazer usar a aliança de noivado, mas Bella, aceite usar isso. É apenas símbolico, apenas uma forma de você sempre saber que já faz parte da família. - Edward colocou a corrente em volta de meus pesçoso, no pingente o brasão dos Cullen e atrás dele nossas iniciais gravadas. O choro recomeçou, as lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo meu rosto, como eu poderia explicar o quão importante era para mim fazer parte daquela família.

Eu me recompus, me preparando para dar o meu presente. Perto do dele seria insignificante, mas realmente seria um presente de coração. - Edward, não sei se só isso significará para você o tanto que significa para mim... - Eu lhe dei meu pacote, seus olhos me fitavam, enquanto ele habilmente abria o papel.

Tentei ler seu rosto, já que_ eu_ não leio mentes. - Bella... - Seus lábios roçaram os meus. - Meu amor, você não sabe o quanto significa para mim. - ele deixou que meus braços envolvessem seu pesçoso, beijando minha testa e acariciando meus cabelos.

Passamos um bom tempo assim, até seus lábios pararem nos meus e a neve começar a cair. Nos separamos, e ficamos olhando nossa felicidade traslúcida na fotografia. Na fotografia de nosso primeiro baile juntos.

**~Fim~**

**P.S.: **Capa no meu perfil!


End file.
